Should I Tell Him?
by Felouse
Summary: Fading Hopes birthday present SonicxAmy coupling with a small yaoi scene so no complaints plz also hope you like it Fading Hopes. [Updated Ages for good reasons]


Disclaimer- I have to say that all of the Sonic characters in this fic or mentioned do not belong to me they belong to Sega. 

Note- Amy is 19 and Sonic is 22

Now as usual on with the story.  
-

Should I Tell Him?

In a small apartment building a pink hedgehog moved about in her bed not able to sleep, too much on her mind. She left the comfortable bed and went into the bath room.

She looked at herself in the mirror not wanting to ask 'Who is the fairest of them all?' but to ask is this real?

She did not want to turn on the lights cause her eyes were not ready to see any bright lights. She looked at her face wondering many things, she and Sonic have been going out for over many months and now live together in an apartment which was what she always dreamed of.

Amy Rose started to become concerned about herself but it was not about her health it was about something else entirely different, for it was something that made her wonder about many outcomes if Sonic was to be told.

The pink hedgehog looked down at her feet and felt her tummy wondering if it could be true, Amy Rose with child.

She did not know if she was yet but she was going to test herself soon because lately she had have cravings for stuff like ice cream with pickles, mood swings and the other usual signs of being pregnant.

She could not wait any longer and wanted to find out now, at first she wanted to do it in the morning but since she needed answers she went into the bathroom cupboard and took out the pregnancy test she had got during the day.

_Minutes later _(honestly I am not gonna describe the process due to so many reasons I rather not say cause they are so obvious)

After doing what was needed for the test she waited partially cause she did not want to look, she did not know why she was worried, but also she had to know if she was.

She took the test results into her hand and closed her eyes not wanting to look but she knew she would have to cause she needed to know if she was.

The pink hedgehog uncovered her eyes and saw the results, it made her happy to know cause she found out her answer was the cross, but soon she was now really afraid.

Afraid that the life her and Sonic were having would be destroyed because of her, it was all her fault that she became with child. But now was not the time to blame, she had to tell her love.

The pink hedgehog came out of the bathroom, went over to the bed and slowly laid down making sure not to bother her sleeping lover.

But as soon as she laid down she heard her blue hero asked "Are you alright?"

She was shocked to hear Sonic to be awake and replied "Yeah."

Sonic sat up in his bed and looked at his lover and said "You sound very unsure."

Amy sighed and thought about telling him but she could not find the strength to tell him so she said "Its nothing really."

The blue hedgehog looked at her with eyes filled with care, he scooted over to her, hugged and kissed her cheek as he said "Ok."

She laid in his arms and closed her eyes as her head was against his chest, she felt his hand softly stroking her quills. She loved being held close to him, it had always soothed her.

The pink hedgehog wrapped her arms around Sonic's waist and soon enough, she fell asleep in his arms.

_Morning_

Music started to play loudly at the time of 9:15 AM, the blue hedgehog turned it off and he would have stayed in bed but he found himself alone in it, he looked around the room but Amy was nowhere around.

He got out from under his covers and went to look for his lover cause it was unusual for her to leave the bed without him.

He said in a loud but yet soft tone "Amy! Where are you?"

No reply came but he entered the kitchen and saw her stuffing her face with what seemed to be chips with chocolate syrup. (so what it's a craving they get might as well put it in and no complaints if there is something wrong bout this please)

Amy looked up and said "Errrr, morning love."

She did not know what else to say as Sonic looked shocked at her and said "Ok now I know there is something wrong." He then asked her "Amy, tell me what is going on?"

She just sat there quietly looking down at her feet. Her lover looking more worried going on one knee to be at her eye level.

He said to her in a tone of comfort "Amy you can tell me anything."

Tears started to form in her eyes and roll down her cheeks as she said "No I do not think I can tell you this one."

The blue hero not completely understanding what she meant said "What?"

She again did not reply trying to avoid eye contact with his emerald gaze, but he gently lifted her face to make her look into his eyes.

He then said "Amy please whatever it is, tell me cause I love you and I cannot stand seeing you sad."

The pink hedgehog still said nothing, scared of what her blue hero would say if he found out that she was with child. She imagined he would not want the child and leave, even though it sounded stupid and not like Sonic to do such things, she was still scared to tell or to find out his reaction.

The blue hedgehog looked at her with concern in his emerald eyes, she could not resist his gaze as it pierced right through her.

Sonic asked her again "Amy, what is wrong with you?"

She looked down at her feet and said quietly "I… I.. am…." at that point she mumbled and Sonic could of sworn he heard pr and nt in her mumbles.

He asked again still in a calm tone "What did you say?"

Sadness finally took over her smile that she always had and tears stained her beautiful eyes.

She then spoke loudly for him to hear as she said "I am pregnant."

Amy put her hands over her face not wanting to be seen like that and not wanting to see his reaction.

Sonic was shocked hearing this, not a single word came from his mind nor his mouth. But once he saw her still crying he hugged his pink hedgehog lover and stroked her quills trying to soothe her.

As her tears stained his fur he thought "She is pregnant, oohhhh Amy I wish I hadn't put you through this, but no matter what I will not leave your side. But what if I am not a good father? What if I can not do anything right for us?"

Amy kept crying into his shoulder, but Sonic decided to tell her "Amy its not your fault, I also made the decision to do it, so we are in this together."

She looked to him in surprise wondering if she heard him right, she asked "Sonic?"

Not able to say another word her blue hero smiled and gave her a peck on the lips. Amy could not help but feel happy. She hugged him close, but Sonic had a look of doubt all over his face when her embrace took him in.

He was uncertain about being a good father when the child will be in his arms, but he was also uncertain about his and Amy's relationship, would it all work out well in the end or will their love break cause of this?

_A Couple of Days later_

Amy was still doing the usual, washing up dishes and other utensils, but Sonic offered to do it instead, which she accepted.

The pink hedgehog sat down at the nearby kitchen table and looked at her lover washing up. She noticed how deep in thought he looked while doing the washing but did not ask what he was thinking.

The cobalt blue hedgehog saw her looking, smiled and asked "Is there something you want?"

Amy just got up and wrapped her arms around her lover and replied "Just you."

She kissed his cheek with her soft lips, Sonic always loved the feel of her lips on his skin. She laid her head on his quills lovingly with her arms still around his waist.

As soon as he was done in washing up, he turned around and kissed her lips lovingly, Amy kissed him back, but the kiss didn't last long as he broke the kiss and stroked her quills affectionately.

She noticed that something did not seem right in the kiss; it was as if he had something else on his mind.

He went out of the kitchen and into the living room, then sat down on the couch. After a while, Amy came into the living room. As she sat next to him she asked "What are you thinking of?"

The other hedgehog didn't want to trouble her by telling what was bothering him, so by lying he said "Just thinking about if we should get a new couch."

Amy was a little confused by this as she said "Oh, that was it?"

Sonic just answered "Yeah, just that…" as he stood up and walked around the living room.

She looked at him suspiciously and wondered "Is he really okay with this whole thing?" she asked with the look of worry on her face "Sonic...I been wondering, are you at all worried I'm pregnant?"

He looked at her into her eyes and stuttered "Well, I..I ermmmm." Sonic was now a sweating bullet as he continued saying "Eerrrr."

Amy said in a questioning tone "Well?"

The blue hedgehog sounding more sure said "Well, I am, but that's not exactly..." but before he could finish the phone rang. Sonic rushed over to it to answer.

He then said down the phone "Hello." silence filled the room as the blue hero listened to the caller; he then replied "I'll be there in a minute."

He put the phone down and Amy asked "Where are you off?"

The cobalt blue hedgehog smiled and replied "That was Tails he needs some help with something, but I will be back, ok?

As soon as he gave her a peck on the cheek he rushed out their humble home, leaving the pink hedgehog with a tear coming from her eye and slowly going down her cheek, falling to the beautiful carpeted floor.

Outside, Sonic ran to no where in particular in mind, only to be alone to think things over about Amy being with child.

He thought "I was lucky to get that phone call, otherwise I would have never got out of there, It did not seem right to lie to Amy, but I just needed some time alone."

The cobalt blue hedgehog got to a mountain and sat down on a nearby rock thinking about the situation that would be waiting back at home but he had no clue what to do, what to say or what was the answer to his predicament. He thought for so long but could not think about this, he needed help and he knew just the person.

He got up from where he was sitting and ran through the streets until he stopped at his long time friend's house, Tails who was now 16 years of age and who had seem to have changed over the years.

But Sonic was not bothered by the change cause he was still the same person that the blue hedgehog knew all this time.

He went up to the door and knocked on it, he saw the window to his living room was open, that was how he heard a young man's voice say while giggling playfully "Hehe, love, not now someone is at the door."

Another male voice was heard saying in a playful tone "Why don't we just ignore it."

The young man's voice was heard again saying "Not now, I promise later, ok?"

Sonic did not hear another word as he saw Tails open the door and with a smile the vulpine said "Oh, Hi Sonic!"

The blue hedgehog smiled back and replied back "Hey there little buddy, how you been?"

The two tailed genius replied "Fine you?"

Sonic replied "Not so good."

Tails being the kind and helpful person he is said "Come in then."

The cobalt blue hedgehog came into his friend's home and as soon as he entered the living room he saw his old rival Shadow The Hedgehog, who looked back at him.

The black hedgehog politely said "Hi Sonic."

The blue hedgehog replied "Hi Shadow."

The two were still the same, never getting along much and sometimes arguing whenever they saw each other; but they were friends despite all that. Also since Sonic was not in the mood to argue or upset Tails he just left it at that.

The two tailed vulpine offered to his long time friend "Have a seat."

Sonic sat down on a chair, while his little buddy sat on Shadow's lap. The two of them have been going out for 7 months now sure it looked odd to the blue hero but after awhile he got used to it and was happy that Tails found someone.

The black hedgehog and the two tailed vulpine looked towards Sonic with questioning looks and Tails asked politely "So what's the problem?"

Sonic looked at his long time friend and said "Well you see I have got into this big predicament with Amy."

Shadow joining in the conversation added "Why, what's wrong with Amy?"

The blue hedgehog explained "Amy is……. pregnant." the black hedgehog and the two tailed vulpine looked shocked as the other one continued "With my child."

Silence filled the room for a few minutes, but not after long Tails asked "So, how does it feel to find out you are the father?"

Sonic replied "It feels good but I just……"

Tails asked in wonder "Just what?"

The blue hedgehog again replied "Its just I…. feel like…. I'm…."

It was obvious to the two male lovers that Sonic was having a hard time explaining what was it that was wrong.

It was then Sonic said "I'm just not sure if I am ready as a father, I am wondering will I be a good dad, will me and Amy be good parents, will everything be fine in the end, you know?"

Sonic looked down at the ground in sadness obviously not knowing what to do.

Tails got up from Shadow's lap and went over to his friend as he put a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

The two tailed genius said "Sonic whenever I was sad you were always there for me, whenever I needed help you were there to offer it, you always knew how to make me feel better now if I am right, that is what a father does with his child."

Sonic looked at his friend with resolve as he thought "He's right maybe I can be a good father but…. still…. no like he said I can be a good father if I put my mind to it, like I did taking care of him."

Shadow wondering what his blue rival was thinking asked "Sonic are you ok?"

The blue hedgehog came out of his thoughts and answered "Yeah I'm fine I was just thinking." it was now his turn to ask "Guys do you think I can stay here for the night?"

Shadow asked with wonder "Why?"

Sonic replied "I just don't want to go face Amy yet, is that ok?"

The black hedgehog wanted to smack his old rival around the head and say 'go to her now' but doing that would not be a good idea.

So he left it at that as his loving two tailed genius said to Sonic "Of course you can, you remember where the guest bedroom is, don't you?"

The blue hedgehog replied "Sure do."

Tails nodded as if to say good. It was then the two tailed vulpine said "I will be off to make supper, do you want anything Sonic?"

Sonic looked to his friend and said "Yes, please. I'll have some toasts with a glass of water."

The vulpine then walked into the kitchen followed by Shadow.

As Tails was making the toast he felt a pair of loving arms embrace him around his waist, the vulpine smiled as he felt his lovers arms around him.

The two tailed genius asked his lover "Do you think what I said made him think about doing the right thing?"

Shadow being very caring for his lover gave him a peck on the cheek and replied "I think what you said was nice, at least Sonic will see that there is nothing to be scared of."

Tails smiled and said "Yeah I guess you are right."

The vulpine turned around and gave his hedgehog lover a kiss on his lips, but it didn't last long as the fox broke the kiss.

Shadow went back to getting supper and to make their guest feel at home.

_In The Morning at Amy Sonic's House_

The blue hero entered the house quietly so he did not wake Amy up by accident by coming in loudly.

Sonic was welcomed by his lover's voice that said in a depressive tone "Morning Sonic."

The blue hero replied with a sigh and in a sad tone "Morning Amy."

The pink hedgehog looked at him with sadness in her eyes; this made Sonic mad at himself for putting her through all that.

It was then the blue hero tried to speak but Amy cut him off by saying "You don't love me anymore, do you? you just want to run off" again, Sonic was trying to speak but he was still cut off by his pink hedgehog lover "I bet that's why you wanted to be away from me cause you wanted to think about leaving me."

The blue hedgehog looked at her, his face filled with shock that she would think that he then said "Amy I'm…"

Again she cut him off saying harshly "Admit it, you are thinking about it right now aren't you." her blue hero was quiet and she shouted "ANSWER ME DAMMIT!"

Sonic shouted back "SHUT UP AND LISTEN TO ME!" as the pink hedgehog looked at him in shock at his outburst; he continued to say shouting less but still stressful "You think that finding out you are pregnant has been easy? you think that I am gonna be happy? well guess what?…. I am afraid!"

Amy looked at him and said "Sonic…"

He then clarified "That's right, I am afraid, afraid of what might happen in the future when we have this baby, afraid that our relationship might be changed in a bad way by this. But most of all…." at this point tears were visible as he said "I'm afraid of not been a good father!"

Sonic then sat down on the couch quickly putting his face into his hands, partially ashamed that Amy had to see him like this and also upset at how the situation seemed to have worsened.

The pink hedgehog finally realised how stupid she was acting accusing her love of those things.

Amy started to feel guilty, so she sat down next to him, hugged him and said "Oh Sonic, I am so sorry that I ever doubted you."

The blue hedgehog hugged back and said "Its ok, it should be me who should be sorry…. sorry for putting you through this."

The loving hedgehog couple stayed quiet for what seemed like forever in each other's arms.

Amy said into his ear quietly "I love you."

Sonic replied back into her ear "I love you too."

The two hedgehogs looked into each other eyes and kissed each other to make up.

_9 Months later_

It has been 9 months since they started their journey and now, here they were about to come to an end of it cause Amy water broke and they were now in the hospital, it took a few hours till the pink hedgehog was ready to give birth.

Sonic held her hand in support for her as the doctors said "Push!"

Amy groaned loudly in response to the doctors instructions, her blue hero stroked her cheek with the other hand and said "Come on sweetie, you can do it."

As the pink hedgehog squeezed the blue hedgehog's hand tightly while she groaned again trying to push out their child.

The doctor said "That's it, now give one last big push."

She did as the doctor instructed and pushed as hard as she could, as soon as she stopped her fur was matted with sweat and she felt very tired from the effort required. As she was panting heavily Sonic took her hand with both of his and smiled as if to say good job.

The doctors were doing the regular procedure of sorting out the baby checking to see if it was breathing by spanking it which made the baby cry, cleaning it up and wrapped it up in a towel but they still let the face be seen of the new born child.

As the two hedgehogs looked at the doctor bringing them the baby he smiled and said "Congratulations it's a baby girl."

The two hedgehogs smiled as Amy took a hold of her new born baby girl. The child's face had no fur, her eyes were closed shut, she was still crying from being spanked.

As Amy held her child in her arms she couldn't help but cry in joy and say "Ohhh she is so tiny." Sonic looked at his new born daughter and smiled as he looked between her and his lover.

The pink hedgehog stroked the baby's head and the doctor asked "Have you two thought of a name for her?"

The two hedgehogs looked towards the doctor and both said in unison "No."

The doctor smiled towards them and then decided to leave to give them some time alone with their newly born daughter who has now quietened down.

When the doctor left, Amy was still crying tears of joy as she said "Its finally over."

Sonic replied to that "No it is not over," he stroked his daughter's head and used his other hand to stroke his lover's cheek as he continued to say "cause it is only the beginning."

As Amy's bright green eyes looked into Sonic's emerald eyes they both moved their faces closer to each other, their lips captured each other and they started to kiss each other with affection, the kiss was like the others but something felt different about it that they could not put their finger on, but that did not matter as the kiss continued between the hedgehog lovers.

With their new born no one knew how they can take care of a child since the father is a hero and the mother is a strong woman who wants to help her lover, but what do people know when a new life is born people can change in some ways in order to make time to be with their child.

THE END

-

Please review that is all I ask of you all is that you have enjoyed it and say what was good about the story. Well an authors job is never done till next time readers.


End file.
